ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Robin
Robin is the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Before that, he was trained by, and served as sidekick to Batman. He is also Starfire's main love interest and finally becomes her boyfriend in the series finale movie. Personality Tim Drake is extremely passionate and dedicated, having taken up crime-fighting willingly as a vocation. His parents later died during his career, but he was the first vigilante to become Robin with a stable home life. He has made it clear that although Bruce Wayne has qualities he aspires to, he does not want to be Bruce Wayne. In the Teen Titans Series, Robin is closer to Batman; serious, stern, strict and obsessed with hunting down criminals, which is most prominently displayed in the first season. Out of all the villains the team has faced, the one that is most hated is Slade. Robin will stop at nothing to defeat Slade. Robin insists that the two are nothing alike, despite Slade's claims to the contrary. Several encounters with him have lead dangerously close to causing rifts between Robin and his friends. Robin must put aside his fixation on Slade and put more trust in his teammates if he wishes to resolve the threat. Another flaw Robin has is he is competitive and still a bit immature but, despite his struggles, Robin has time and again proven to be a great leader. He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. Despite that Robin still remains as a calm, level-headed and smart leader who comes up with clever strategies, shows a lot of intellectual strength, and keeps a calm head most of the time. Robin is a bit of a loner. Beast Boy and Cyborg hang around with each other more than him, Raven and Starfire are both independent but still interact with others, yet Robin often spends long days locked in his own room, planning. He insists on doing everything himself, such as being Slade's apprentice and battling Red X. In the episode Go! when the Titans first met, Beast Boy (who implied that he was a loner and hasn't had anybody to talk to since he left the Doom Patrol) wanted to befriend everybody, Robin made it clear that he doesn't want to be part of a team but eventually does form the Titans. Throughout the series, the team and everybody in it is very important to Robin. He cares deeply about each of his friends, but for Starfire it is shown that Robin has romantic feelings for her. Everyone on the team can very well see their feelings for each other including the villains, but neither of them admitted their feelings until the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. During the film, Robin expresses horror when Starfire kisses a random Japanese boy to learn Japanese. Later, he and Starfire talk and nearly-kiss twice, before they finally confess their true feelings for each other and actually kiss at the end of the film. History Pre-Teen Titans Tim Drake was at the circus the day the Flying Graysons were murdered. When Tim was nine years old, he stumbled upon Batman and Robin fighting The Penguin and recognized Robin as Dick Grayson when he saw him perform a complex acrobatic move. He deduced Batman's identity as Dick's adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, and began watching them from afar. After Jason Todd died, he approached Dick, now Nightwing, and tried to convince him to become Robin again. Nightwing refused, but took him to Batman so that Tim could be Robin. Batman wasn't happy with the idea of training Tim, but Nightwing and Alfred convinced him. After assisting in the defeat of Scarecrow, Batman finally deemed Tim was ready to fulfill his role as the new Robin. Joining Teen Titans Robin met up with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven when Starfire came to Earth and started destroying the city. After a brief yet fierce confrontation where even the Boy Wonder appeared to meet his match, Robin helped Starfire get free from her chains. She then kissed him to learn English. Robin and the others teamed up to find her and later fought the aliens who came to find and imprison Starfire. Shortly after defeating them, Robin gave the others communicators and later created the Teen Titans and became the leader. Abilities and Traits Though Robin technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, perhaps the world’s most skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Robin has exercised physical form to the pinnacle of human perfection, surpassing even the finest of athletes in combat proficiency and power, to such a scale that he has been called a "one-man army" by the Master of Games. Intimidation: It is known that Robin has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best can be intimidated by him. Master Acrobat: Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Robin engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination, to the point that, in Apprentice Part 2, he is able to take on all of his teammates at once and beat them (this is particularly significant as he is not trying to hurt them.) *'Peak Human Strength': He is arguably one of the "strongest" Non-metahumans on Earth. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable like Cinderblock. In the episode "The Quest", Robin is able to support a large about 800 pound bear guardian on his back. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Robin's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank projectile fire and has done so many times in the series. *'Peak Human Speed': Robin is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *'Peak Human Endurance': Robin's endurance is greater than any human shown in the series. Robin can go a long period of time without stopping and fixes himself on his work like in "Haunted" and "X". *'Peak Human Agility': His agility is greater than that of an Olympic-level acrobat. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings. *'Peak Human Durability': Robin has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. Martial Arts Master: Robin is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from the Dark Knight and the True Master. He even learned some alien martial arts from Blackfire in "Sisters". Master of Stealth: Robin, despite the bright colors he wears, is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease, without being detected. Expert Marksman: Robin almost never misses a target with his various weapons. Master Detective: Robin is an expert detective and logical thinker, able to solve cases before anyone else. Master Tactician and Strategist: Robin comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." Escapologist: Robin is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps. Tracking: Robin is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail long after any given crime. Master of Disguise: Robin's Red X disguise fooled even the Teen Titans. Expert Thief: Robin has shown that he's quick well at playing the role of a thief, as he had shown when he went around as Red X and when he had swiped X's belt in "X" Expert Mechanic and Vehicle Driver: Excellent at motorcycle driving. Robin was also responsible for the creation of the high-tech Red X suit, capable of defeating multiple superhumans with ease, and he and Cyborg developed the T-Communicators. He has also used the Tower's own technology proficiently, including its computer and his own laptop. Transportation Robin usually uses his R-Cycle in pursuits and for short-distance travelling (first seen in "Date With Destiny" chasing after Fang on a one-man pursuit). Robin also used a Glider which is built into a modified version of his costume; he uses this along with his R-Cycle to pick up speed and then jumps off to glide or (with flight thrusters built into the boots) achieve full flight capability. It can be noted that, multiple times throughout the series, Robin is carried by Starfire over short distances. Weapons Robin's costume incorporates a cape made of high-density polymerized titanium that serves as flexible armor and has resilience to various kinds of high-intensity flame, even that generated by superhumans, such as Hot Spot. Robin's main melee weapon is a collapsible steel bo-staff of high durability, though on one occasion he has been known to use steel tonfas as well, and in some situations he can combine two birdarangs to produce a sword blade. In addition, Robin wears a utility belt, which gives him access to a wide array of additional tools and weapons, including: *Disc Grenades with a variety of payloads (high explosives, freon, fire extinguishing foam, ice bombs) *Birdarangs *Grappling hook shooters *Lockpicks *Gas and smoke pellets *A collapsible bo-staff (possibly made from bi-structural steel alloy) In Fractured his birdarang looked like a red batarang instead, Trivia *In the DC comics, there have been several different Robins. There was Dick Grayson (the original Boy Wonder), Jason Todd (kidnapped by The Joker, tortured and killed, then resurrected to become the Red Hood), Tim Drake (who became Red Robin), Stephanie Brown (the first female Robin), and Damian Wayne (Bruce's son with Talia al Ghul). *Tim's birthday is on July 19th. *In the comics Tim Drake was a member of Young Justice along with Impulse, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Arrowette, and Secret, *Nightwing is like a brother to him emotionally. Both Dick and Tim, along with Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd were all adopted by Bruce Wayne. *Tim was somewhat unique among the Batman Family vigilantes in that both of his parents were alive when he began his hero career. He has however, since lost both his parents to violence just like Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Jason Todd. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Master Acrobatic Category:Master Hand to hand Combat Category:Male Category:Technologists Category:Teen Titans